northern_lightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pacific Northwest Games
=Pacific Northwest Games= Teams *The Pacific North West Games is an event designed to foster group interactions and pride in one's affiliations. Whereas some events are designed with individual accomplishments being the focus, these Games are based on the idea that an individual's accomplishments reflect on their affiliations. If someone does well in a specific field or endeavor, their allegiances will benefit. *To compete in the Games, each team, be it a Land, Fighting Company, or Household, must register no later than two weeks prior to the event. As well, the team must have been in existence prior to January 1st, so as to prevent teams being formed for the sole reason just to compete in this event. *Each team must also submit a roster of their members no later than two weeks prior to the event. Team size can as few as 6 but can be no larger than 12 people. The team is not required to list which competitions each member will be competing in. This registration is to assist the crew running the logistics of this event, so as to better stream-line recordkeeping. *Each team will be allowed to submit a set amount of members in each competition, and a single person must compete in at least 1, and not more than 3, competitions. *At the end of each competition, a set amount of points will be awarded to each group based on the results of the competition. At the end of the event, the overall winner will be the group with the highest total score. As well, an award for the person who garnered the most points for their team will be given. *Due to current budget constraints, we are limiting registration to the first ten teams to register. Registration *Email your Team Roster to Baronet Squire Victis Schedule of Events Friday *8pm - Hotdog Eating Contest *9pm - Iron Crafter Saturday *10am - Archery Tournament *5pm - 3 Legged Race *6pm - Feast Entertainment **The Very Serious Serious Topic Debate about the Important Issues **Speed Jenga Event Description Hotdog Eating Contest (1 Team member) * In this event, each group can enter one contestant. Each contestant will be given a set of eight hotdogs and buns. Contestants will then have five minutes to eat all eight hotdogs and buns in their entirety. The hotdog and bun must be completely consumed, and the contestant must not throw up. Anyone doing so will be considered to have lost. At the end of the time limit, the winner will be determined by how many hotdogs and buns have been eaten. In the event of ties, partially consumed hotdogs will be considered. If a person or persons manage to consume all eight hotdogs and buns within the five minute time limit, the winner will be the one who did it in the shortest amount of time. Iron Crafter (3 Team Members) * In this event, each participating team will be given the same amount of craft materials. With these materials, they will all have one hour in which to create an object to be judged by a panel of judges. The winners will be determined by the score each crafter's item receives. For this Iron Crafter, each team will be attempting to craft a mask. Archery Tournament (2 Team Members per catagory) * Accuracy over distance (2 Team Members) In this event, each archer will be allowed five arrows. They will be shooting at three targets at different distances; twenty-five feet, fifty feet, and one hundred feet. As well, there is a smaller, bonus target attached to the one hundred foot target. Depending on the target, the point value will be different: 1pt, 3pt, 5pt, respectively. The bonus target, a strip of tape down the center of the one hundred foot target, is worth ten points if the archer is able to break it. The winners will be determined by their individual point totals. Any ties will be determined with a tie-breaker event, where each archer is given only three arrows. All other rules would apply. * Accuracy at moving targets (2 Team Members) In this event, archers will be allowed five arrows, and will be shooting at a moving target. The target will pass, at a jog, across each archer's shooting lane. While in the lane, the archer is allowed one shot. The archer is only allowed to shot at the moving target while it is in their lane, and cannot have the bow ready, but is allowed to have the arrow knocked and the bow in hand. The target will begin their movement fifteen feet before entering the lane, allowing all the archers to shoot at the target while it is moving at the same speed. Once a pass has been done, the target will run back across in the same manner. The target must not stop for any hits landed. The winners will be determined by their individual point totals. Any ties will be determined with a tie-breaker event, where each archer is given only three arrows. All other rules would apply. 3 Legged Race (2 Team Members) * In this event, each group can field one, 2-person team. All teams will race in one event, with the course to be determined based on field conditions. The Very Serious Serious Topic Debate about the Important Issues (1 Team Member) * In this event, each group will be allowed to enter one contestant. This event will be run during feast as entertainment. Each contestant will compete in two or three random debates, each with a new pairing. The topic will be chosen at the beginning of each debate, from a random hat. At the beginning of each debate, the winner of a coin toss will be given the option to EITHER go first or second OR choose the 'Pro' or 'Con' position. The contestants will then have 30 seconds in which to prepare. Each contestant will be given sixty seconds to argue their side, beginning with the 'pro'-topic. Winners will be determined by audience voting. No swearing, no personal insults, and no combat will be tolerated. Speed Jenga (1 Team Member) * In this event, each group can enter one contestant. The tournament will be held during feast as entertainment. Contestants will compete in groups, with the size of each group being determined by the number of Jenga games available. A time keeper will be on hand to count seconds. Contestants will have fifteen seconds within which to make a move on their Jenga game. If they are unable to complete a move (i.e., by setting a removed piece on the table), or the Jenga tower is knocked over, they are eliminated. The winner will be the contestant who survived the longest. A tie will result in a showdown between the two contestants. =Notice Board= Registered Teams *1. Accidental Human Kill Count (GWK) *2. Black Company *3. Templars *4. Inland Ocean *5. Eclipse *6. Mithril Hills *7. Alliance *8. Dragons of the Rune - A *9. Dragons of the Rune - B *10.